manhuntfandomcom-20200223-history
Innocentz
"Diablo, give me the gringo's eyes tonight." - Skullyz 'The' Innocentz''' are a gang of Hunters who appear in Manhunt and are made up of Latino thugs, Satanists, and perverts. Description The Innocentz are a vicious and well-armed gang operating out of the East Los Albos district. They are the first gang encountered who use guns (particularly revolvers and sawn-off shotguns), but are also armed with knives, hatchets, and sickles. The Innocentz have two factions: the bulk of the Innocentz are composed of the Skullz ('''more commonly called Skullyz), a group of Latino goths and gangbangers (particularly Sureños) who also belong to local gang sets such as Malos and Muerte 187. They wear dark colored jeans, track pants, wife beaters and torn hoodies along with skull masks and gang tattoos. There are also the '''Baby Faces, a group of overweight perverts who wear creepy porcelain doll masks. Starkweather hired the Baby Faces to add muscle to the Innocentz, as most of them are genuine psychopaths and pedophiles. Many of the Skullyz seem to be high on drugs, and can be heard to mention peyote. They also can be heard muttering to themselves about a dark clairvoyant figure guiding them to kill Cash, along with curses and angry groans. Appearances During the events of Manhunt, Ramirez is seen giving orders to the drunk and high Innocentz from inside the abandoned Carcer Church. After Ramirez dispatches the Innocentz throughout East Los Albos, Cash raids an abandoned mall claimed as Innocentz turf. Following Starkweather's instructions, Cash fights through the mall and witnesses the death of his family at the hands of the Baby Faces at the conclusion of the scene. After escaping from the mall, Cash is forced to escort a Tramp through the streets and back alleys of East Los Albos which are being aggressively patrolled by the Skullyz. Cash leads the Tramp to a graveyard behind Carcer Church where he engages in a shootout with several members of the Innocentz before dropping the Tramp off and completing the scene. After arriving at a massive chemical factory, Cash methodically wipes out most Innocentz and they are never seen again in game . Mission Appearances: View of Innocence, Drunk Driving, Graveyard Shift Assassins for hire (Innocentz member since 1998); Jules: "You may have seen me in Starkweather's film "View of Innocence". I'm looking for some freelance work. Are you trying to track somebody down? Someone who hasn't paid their debts, or a person that wronged you somehow... well I can find them, and make them PAY! I don't stop till I catch my prey." Trivia * The mentally disabled Innocent voiced by Adam Sietz, makes a scream that mimics Tarzan exactly during combat. * The gang's levels are completely disconnected unlike the other ones. It's possible that it was a last minute addition or other levels were removed or changed during development. Gallery innocentz.jpg|Skullyz guarding their turf. innocentz1.jpg innocentz6.jpg|Babyface. innocentz2.jpg innocentz3.jpg innocentz5.jpg|At Carcer City Mall. Navigation Category:Gangs Category:Hunters Category:Manhunt Category:Hunters in Manhunt